Snapshots of a Life
by Schattentaenzerin
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung: Tony und Gibbs leben ihr Leben weiter. Sequel zu Movements towards Life.
1. Teil 1

**Titel:** Snapshots of a Life – Schnappschüsse eines Lebens

**Autor:** Tabitha Llewellyn

**Übersetzerin:** Schattentaenzerin

**Fandom:** NCIS

**Pairing:** Gibbs/DiNozzo

**Rating:** PG-13

**Teil:** 1/9

**Warnungen:** Slash, Mpreg (männliche Schwangerschaft), leichtes AU (weil Mpreg möglich ist)

**Inhalt:** Tony und Gibbs leben ihr Leben weiter. Sequel zu Movements towards Life

**Disclaimer:** Nichts gehört mir oder der Originalautorin. Der gehört nur die Idee und ich habe sie einfach mal ins Deutsche übertragen. :-)

**A/N:** Dies ist der zweite Teil von "Movements towards Life." Es ist ein bisschen zusammenhangloser als der erste Teil, weshalb ich beschlossen habe es Schnappschüsse zu nennen.

**Ü/N:** Lange ist es her, dass ich diese Fortsetzung versprochen habe. Jetzt gibt es sie jedoch endlich und ich hoffe, sie wird euch gefallen. 

**Wortanzahl:** 1417 Wörter

Teil 1

"Brauchst du wirklich alle DVDs auf einmal?", fragte Gibbs als sie bei Tonys Apartmentkomplex aus dem Auto stiegen.

"Ja." Tony nickte. "Ich muss etwas zu tun haben, während du im Keller mit deinem verdammten Boot bist.", erwiderte Tony. "Und der Fernseher und der DVD-Player sind auch schon da." Tony war schon den ganzen Tag über schlecht gelaunt gewesen. Da er den vierten Monat seiner Schwangerschaft erreicht hatte, durfte er nur noch beschränkt arbeiten, was bedeutete, dass er wenig, außer Schreibtischarbeit, tun durfte. Dies war der erste Tag, wo er wirklich die Auswirkungen davon spürte, da er, als der Rest des Teams am Tatort arbeitete, zurückgelassen worden war um belastenden Spuren zu folgen und um Backgroundchecks durchzuführen.

"Wir bringen den Großteil deiner Sachen an diesem Wochenende zu meinem Haus", erinnerte ihn Gibbs.

"Ich möchte sie schon vorher haben", erwiderte Tony zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

"Geduld war niemals eine Tugend, die dir zugeschrieben wurde, nicht wahr, Anthony?" Gibbs sah hoch um einen großen, älteren Mann zu sehen, der Tony ansprach.

"Hallo Dad", begrüßte Tony ihn langsam.

"Sie müssen Jethro Gibbs sein." Anthony DiNozzo Senior streckte seine Hand aus. Gibbs nickte und schüttelte dessen Hand widerwillig.

"Das ist richtig", stimmte er zu.

"Anthony hat oft von Ihnen gesprochen. Er hat jedoch nie erwähnt, dass sie beide ein Liebespaar seien."

"Partner", korrigierte Tony.

"Wie bitte?" Tonys Vater sah ihn verächtlich an.

"Er sagte, ich bin sein Partner", erwiderte Gibbs für Tony. Er war bemüht für Tony mit diesem Mann zivilisiert umzugehen, aber er empfand wenig Achtung für ihn. Obwohl Tony von seinen Eltern niemals körperlich misshandelt wurde, waren die Vernachlässigung und die seelische Misshandlung, die er erleiden musste, in Gibbs Augen genauso schädlich. Die letzten paar Monate in so engen Kontakt mit Tony zu verbringen, hatten Einblicke in eine Verletzlichkeit und Unsicherheit offenbart, die Gibbs schon zuvor in Tony gesehen hatte, aber er hatte nicht erkannt, dass sie so weit verbreitet waren.

"Deine Mutter hat mich geschickt." Mr. DiNozzo wandte sich wieder seinem Sohn zu. "Als wir hörten, dass du schwanger bist, waren wir überrascht."

"Nein", widersprach Tony. "Als ihr gehört habt, dass ich schwanger bin und plane die Kinder zu behalten, da wart ihr überrascht."

"Kinder?", fragte Mr. DiNozzo.

"Ich bekomme Zwillinge." Tony seufzte, irgendwie unglücklich darüber, dass er dieses kleine Stückchen Information weitergegeben hatte.

"Ich bin froh das zu hören. Ich dachte jemand muss einen Fehler gemacht haben, als er mich darüber informierte wie weit du bist. Entweder das oder du hast ein paar extra... Schwangerschaftspfunde zugenommen."

"Es sind Zwillinge.", sagte ihm Gibbs bestimmt. Tonys Gewicht war immer noch ein heikles Thema und mit ihm heute in der nicht so besten Stimmung, wollte Gibbs seinem Vater nicht die Möglichkeit geben ihm so leicht auf die Nerven zu gehen.

"Was willst du, Dad?", fragte Tony seufzend. "Wir haben beide den ganzen Tag gearbeitet, wir sind nur hier um ein paar Sachen abzuholen und gehen dann nach Hause."

"Hattest du vor deine Mutter und mich darüber zu informieren, dass du umgezogen bist?"

"Ich brauche euch über gar nichts zu informieren. Ihr schafft es sowieso irgendwie immer es herauszufinden.", erwiderte Tony. "Und ich ziehe erst am Ende des Monats komplett um. Ich wollte dann deinem Assistenten eine E-Mail schicken."

"Und wann wolltest du uns dann darüber informieren, dass du schwanger bist?"

"Wenn ich bereit dazu bin.", erwiderte Tony. "Dad.", sagte er leise. "Ich bin schwanger. Im 4. Monat. Es sind Zwillinge. In zwei Wochen werde ich in das Haus meines Partners einziehen. Habe ich etwas vergessen?", fragte er Gibbs.

"Ich denke nicht", erwiderte Gibbs.

"Deine Mutter möchte das du uns besuchst.", sagte Mr. DiNozzo seinem Sohn.

"Ich muss arbeiten."

"Du musst Schwangerschaftsurlaub haben."

"Ich arbeite für eine Regierungsbehörde, natürlich habe ich das. Ich plane nur so viel davon zu sparen wie es mir möglich ist für die Zeit, wenn die Babys geboren sind."

"Das ist lächerlich, Anthony. Du brauchst nicht zu arbeiten. Mit dem was dir deine Großeltern hinterlassen haben, könntest du..."

"Ich mag es zu arbeiten.", sagte ihm Tony mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. "Ich langweile mich Zuhause. Ich mag es zur Arbeit zu gehen, ich mag den Job, den ich mache. Ich erlange dadurch ein Gefühl der Befriedigung, das ich durch nichts anderes bekomme. Nachdem die Babys geboren sind, werde ich Elternzeit nehmen und dann werde ich wahrscheinlich für eine Weile Teilzeit arbeiten. Aber ich plane wieder zur Arbeit zurückzukehren, nachdem sie geboren sind. Schau, wenn Mom mich sehen will, wird sie hierherkommen müssen. Sie soll vorher anrufen, so wie es sich gehört.", schlug Tony vor. "Aber glaube nicht, dass du plötzlich auftauchen kannst und eine Rolle im Leben dieser Kinder spielen darfst. Ich werde bestimmt nicht zulassen, dass du die Möglichkeit bekommst sie zu vermasseln wie du es bei mir tatest."

"Aber du hast dich doch so gut gemacht, Anthony", antworte sein Vater bissig. "Ein feines, aufrechtes Mitglied der Gesellschaft, arbeitet in der Strafverfolgung für eine staatliche Behörde, sesshaft mit seinem _Partner_." Er spuckte das letzte Wort beinahe aus.

"Du kannst sagen was du willst." Tony schüttelte seinen Kopf. "Ich mag mein Leben. Ich liebe mein Leben.", korrigierte sich Tony. "Ich liebe Jethro. Und ich werde diese Kinder lieben, darum kannst du entweder es auf meine Art tun oder du vergisst es sie zu sehen." Er schob sich an seinen Vater vorbei und betrat den Apartment-Komplex. Sehend wie Mr. DiNozzo kurz davor war seinen Sohn zu packen, hielt ihn Gibbs auf.

"Geben Sie mir nicht die Chance Sie zu verletzen, Mr. DiNozzo."

"Sie würden es nicht wagen."

"Mehrere Zeugen sahen wie sie sich aggressiv gegenüber meinem schwangeren Partner benahmen. Kein Gericht in diesem Land würde mich daran hindern, dass ich Sie davon abhalte ihn anzugreifen.", erwiderte Gibbs gefährlich. "Entweder spielen Sie das Spiel auf seine Art oder Sie können es vergessen." Er folgte Tony ins Innere des Gebäudes und fand ihn an der Treppe auf Gibbs wartend vor.

"Tut mir leid", entschuldigte sich Tony.

"Hey." Gibbs drückte sein Kinn hoch bis dieser ihm in die Augen sah und küsste ihn dann sanft. "Du hast nichts weswegen du dich entschuldigen musst.", versicherte er dem jüngeren Mann. "Und Tony...", fügte er hinzu, als der jüngere Mann sich umgedreht hatte um die Treppe zu ersteigen. Tony drehte sich um damit er ihn ansehen konnte.

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich auch."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Das ist alles." Gibbs saß auf dem Sofa neben Tony, während McGee ihnen gegenüber, neben Abby, auf dem Sofa Platz genommen hatte.

"Wurde auch Zeit." Tony grinste.

"Du hättest helfen können.", kommentierte McGee.

"Nicht erlaubt." Tony streckte seine Zunge heraus. "Kein schweres Heben.", sagte er in einem Singsangton.

"Tony.", warnte Gibbs. Er war nicht in der Stimmung Tonys Humor zu ertragen. Tonys Mietvertrag endete morgen und Gibbs hatte McGees Hilfe eingespannt um den Rest von Tonys Besitztümern in Kisten zu verpacken und in das Haus zu bringen, dass Sie nun teilten.

"Ich werde lieb sein.", versprach Tony.

"Dazu bist du nicht fähig.", seufzte Gibbs.

"Seid nett.", rügte Abby. Gibbs seufzte nur wieder, während Tony grinste.

"Du bist in guter Stimmung.", kommentierte McGee.

"Warum sollte ich es nicht sein? Ich habe praktisch schon hier gelebt und nun habe ich alle meine Sachen um mir Gesellschaft zu leisten." 

"Du wirst sie brauchen.", meckerte Gibbs. "Du wirst dieses Haus nicht verlassen, wenn du von der Arbeit freigestellt bist." 

"Versuchst du ihn zu ködern?", verlangte Abby zu wissen.

"Nein." Gibbs starrte sie wütend an.

"Es war ihm nicht klar wie viel Müll ich habe.", erriet Tony richtig.

"Es ist kein Müll und dieses Haus ist groß genug für all das.", sagte Abby Gibbs. "Du solltest lieb zu ihm sein, er bekommt deine Babys."

"Ich bin lieb zu ihm." Gibbs sah etwas verstimmt aus. "Bin ich doch, oder?" Er sah Tony an.

"Yup.", erwiderte Tony zustimmend. "Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, Abs, ich kann selbst für mich einstehen."

"Ja?" Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Du scheinst in letzter Zeit oft aufgeregt zu sein.", merkte sie an.

"Das sind die Hormone.", antwortete Gibbs. "Du kannst mit dafür nicht die Schuld geben." 

"Nun, theoretisch ist es zur Hälfte deine Schuld.", mischte sich Tony ein.

"Also soll ich nun auf Zehenspitzen gehen?", fragte Gibbs.

"Nein, aber du kannst versuchen sensibeler zu sein.", antworte Abby.

"Hey.", unterbrach Tony sie. "Ich will ihn nicht sensibel.", sagte er Abby. "Ich will das er Gibbs ist. Und du hör auf Abby zu reizen.", befahl er Gibbs.

"Ich reize hier niemanden." Gibbs schmollte. Abby schmollte ebenfalls.

"Ich denke, du wirst wirklich gut mit den Kindern zurecht kommen." McGee grinste Tony an, der zurücklächelte.

Ende Teil 1


	2. Teil 2

**Wortanzahl:** 848 Wörter

Teil 2

Tony hatte Gibbs Hand fest im Griff als er auf dem Untersuchungstisch lag, intensiv den Bildschirm anstarrte und darauf wartete, dass das Bild erschien.

"Es geht los." Der Arzt war diesmal zusammen mit der Krankenschwester im Zimmer. Er hatte ihnen versichert, dass es nur war, weil er sicher gehen wollte, dass es keine Komplikationen gab, die entstehen konnten, wenn man Zwillinge erwartete. "Baby Nummer eins.", kommentierte er und lächelte als sowohl Gibbs als auch Tony verzückt auf den Bildschirm starrten. "Baby Nummer zwei.", fügte er hinzu als die Krankenschwester die Sonde über Tonys aufgeschwollenem Bauch fuhr und das zweite Kind in das Blickfeld kam.

"Sie sehen wie echte Babys aus.", kommentierte Tony leise. "Das letzte Mal sahen sie wie Aliens aus.", erklärte er der Krankenschwester, die leise lachte. Gibbs schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und beobachte aufmerksam wie die Krankenschwester die Sonde bewegte und der Arzt das Bild überprüfte um zu sehen, ob sich alles richtig entwickelte.

"Alles sieht gut aus.", sagte der Arzt. "Sie beide entwickeln sich gut und mit der gleichen Geschwindigkeit." Gibbs entließ seinen Atem, von dem er nicht gewusst hatte, dass er ihn hielt.

"Wollen Sie das Geschlecht wissen?", fragte die Schwester sanft.

"Bitte." Tony nickte.

"Ok." Sie bewegte die Sonde ein weiteres Mal. "Baby Nummer eins ist ein Mädchen.", sagte sie. Gibbs Hand verkrampfte sich leicht um Tonys. Die Krankenschwester bewegte wieder die Sonde. "Und Baby Nummer zwei ist ein Junge."

"Wirklich?" Tony grinste als die Schwester nickte. "Cool, einer von jeder Sorte." Er lächelte hoch zu Gibbs, der immer noch auf den Bildschirm starrte. "Können wir wieder ein paar Bilder haben?"

"Natürlich." Die Schwester druckte einige der Bilder aus und gab ihnen auch eine Kopie von der Disc, die den Ultraschall aufgezeichnet hatte, und Tony wusste, dass Abby großen Spaß haben würde zu sehen wie die Babys sich bewegten und McGee würde wahrscheinlich ausflippen, dass er in Tonys Innere sah. Der Arzt sprach für eine kurze Zeit mit ihnen darüber was sie im Rest von Tonys Schwangerschaft zu erwarten hatten und beantwortete geduldig alle von Gibbs Fragen.

"Den Babys geht es gut.", sagte Tony als Gibbs so aussah als wäre er bereit eine weitere Frage zu stellen. "Ein Junge, ein Mädchen, beide gesund. Hör auf dir Sorgen zu machen." Gibbs sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Es ist in Ordnung.", versicherte der Arzt Tony. "Ich bin es gewohnt, dass man mir diese Fragen stellt. Werdende Väter sind immer nervös und aus irgendeinem Grund ist es immer noch schlimmer, wenn ihre Partner männlich sind." Er lächelte. "Aber Tony hat Recht.", sagte er Gibbs. "Die Babys entwickeln sich perfekt. Es ist bisher wie eine Schwangerschaft aus einem Lehrbuch. Wenn Sie jedoch irgendwelche Probleme oder Fragen haben, zögern Sie nicht mich anzurufen. Das ist kein Problem.", versicherte er ihnen. "Ich möchte Sie in einem Monat oder so sehen, nur damit wir sehen können, dass die Babys in der richtigen Position sind und um Geburtsmöglichkeiten zu besprechen."

"Sicher.", stimmte Tony fröhlich zu. Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem Lächeln, da er wusste, dass Tony es vermieden hatte über die Geburt nachzudenken, aber es war etwas worüber sie nachdenken mussten. "Danke, Doc. Komm schon, lass uns gehen, Abby wird uns umbringen, wenn wir sie nicht sofort anrufen."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Einer von beiden!" Aufgeregt klatschte Abby in ihre Hände als sie entzückt den Ultraschall anstarrte, der gerade auf dem Plasmabildschirm im Großraumbüro abgespielt wurde. Ziva und McGee sahen beide fasziniert zu und sogar die Direktorin war aus ihrem Büro heruntergekommen um den beiden zu gratulieren. Einige der anderen Agenten sahen ebenfalls aus sicherer Entfernung zu, da keiner von ihnen Gibbs aufregen wollte, wissend wie beschützend er gegenüber seinem Team unter normalen Umständen war und wie viel beschützender er im Augenblick gegenüber Tony war. "Wir können nun anfangen das Kinderzimmer zu machen.", erinnerte sie Tony, der begeistert nickte. "Und über Namen nachdenken.", fügte sie hinzu.

"Oh Namen!", erwiderte Tony. "Ich habe einige tolle Ideen." Er grinste Gibbs an.

"Fang nicht an.", warnte Gibbs.

"Warum nicht? Wir müssen früher oder später anfangen." Tony tat so als würde er ihn missverstehen. "Ich dachte wir sollten den Jungen nach etwas navy-mäßiges benennen. Wie Destroyer." Er grinste als Gibbs zusammen zuckte und hörte wie einige Leute versuchten ihre Lächeln zu verbergen.

"Was ist mit dem Mädchen?", fragte Ziva, sich einen wütenden Blick von Gibbs einhandelnd.

"Tinkerbell.", verkündete Tony.

"Tinkerbell?" McGee erstickte beinahe an seinem Lachen.

"Ja. Du weißt schon von Peter Pan? Ich liebe diesen Film.", sagte Tony begeistert.

"Das sind tolle Namen.", stimmte Abby zu. Gibbs sah aus als wäre er kurz davor zu explodieren.

"Wir werden sie nicht Destroyer und Tinkerbell nennen.", sagte er darauf bedacht seine Stimme nicht zu erheben. Tonys Hormone fuhren immer noch Achterbahn und obwohl er in diesem speziellen Augenblick glücklich aussah, konnte dies sich schnell ändern und Gibbs wollte sich damit nicht mitten im Großraumbüro beschäftigen. Da war also Tonys sture Seite zu berücksichtigen und, wenn Gibbs ihn vielleicht bestärkte, würde Tony vielleicht keine anderen Namen mehr in Betracht ziehen. "Wir haben sehr viel Zeit um dies zu besprechen.", versicherte er Tony, welcher grinste.

Ende Teil 2


	3. Teil 3

**Wortanzahl:** 1289 Wörter

**Teil 3**

"Hey Boss." Tony spazierte in das Büro hinein. Watscheln wäre jedoch eine passende Beschreibung, da er nun schon im 7. Monat schwanger war.

"Tony", Gibbs stand auf und seufzte frustriert. "Du solltest dich Zuhause ausruhen."

"Ich ruhe mich aus", versprach Tony.

"Du bist nicht Zuhause."

"Ich hatte einige Einkäufe zu tätigen."

"Was denn nun?" Gibbs seufzte. Tony war seit den letzten beiden Wochen im Mutterschutzurlaub und den Monat davor hatte er nur noch Teilzeit gearbeitet. Er hatte Änderungen in ihrem Zuhause vorgenommen, sodass es besser geeignet war für die Zeit, wenn die Babys geboren waren.

"Nur ein paar Dinge, die ich für das Kinderzimmer brauchte.", erwiderte Tony beiläufig.

"Nestinstinkt", murmelte McGee.

"Was?", fragte Tony.

"Er sagte Nestinstinkt." Abby erschien hinter Tony. "Wenn du dich heraus schleichst und mich zum Mittagessen treffen willst, ist es nicht gerade klug hier hoch zu kommen.", flüsterte sie spottend.

"Zum Mittagessen treffen? Abby, er soll sich ausruhen.", grummelte Gibbs.

"Du denkst, das ist es, was er tut, wenn er alleine Zuhause ist? Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich ihn dabei erwischte wie er auf einem Stuhl stand um Fenster zu putzen als ich ihn das letzte Mal besuchte, während du nicht da warst", erwiderte sie. Gibbs seufzte, sich an den Streit erinnern, den er und Tony darüber gehabt hatten.

"Was ist ein Nestinstinkt?", fragte Tony und ließ sich von Gibbs nötigen sich an seinen Schreibtisch zu setzen, sodass der vorübergehende Ersatz sich wegbewegen musste.

"Ich und McGee haben nach den Stadien einer Schwangerschaft im Internet gesucht.", gab Abby zu. "Es sagte, wenn du dich dem Geburtstermin näherst, fängst du an das Haus für das Baby vorzubereiten. Die Babys.", korrigierte sie sich mit einem Grinsen. "Das Kinderzimmer einrichtigen, sich vergewissern das alles sicher ist, verrückte Dinge tun, die du normalerweise nicht tun würdest wie Fenster putzen.", fügte sie mit einem Lachen hinzu.

"Es ist kein Nestinstinkt." Tony schmollte. "Ich langweile mich den ganzen Tag alleine Zuhause nur zu Tode."

"Abby, geh mit ihm Mittag essen und dann bring ihn hierher zurück. McGee kann ihn nach Hause bringen und bei ihm bleiben um ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten." Gibbs seufzte.

"Rede von mir nicht als wäre ich nicht hier.", schmollte Tony. "Und ich bin sowieso nicht richtig hungrig."

"Du musst etwas essen.", erinnerte Gibbs ihn. Der Arzt hatte ihnen gesagt, dass Tonys Appetit vielleicht in dieser Phase der Schwangerschaft zurückkehren könnte, da die Babys sich weiter nach unten in Tonys Becken verschoben hatten und so den Druck auf seinen Bauch reduziert hatten. Leider bedeutete die Tatsache, dass er Zwillinge trug, dass ein Baby immer noch Druck auf seinen Bauch ausübte während das andere glücklich auf seiner Blase ruhte. Das bedeutete, dass Tony nur in der Lage war kleine Mengen von Nahrung auf einmal aufzunehmen und viel Zeit damit verbrachte auf die Toilette zu rennen.

"Ich weiß, aber ich kriege immer wieder dieses komische Stechen." Tony zuckte die Achseln. "Ich werde mir später etwas holen."

"Komisches Stechen?", fragte McGee.

"Ja.", seufzte Tony. "In meiner Seite. Es macht mich verrückt."

"Tony." Dieses Mal seufzte Gibbs. "Wie lange hast du diese schon?"

"Ein paar Stunden. Ich wollte dich anrufen, aber dann verschwanden sie. Jetzt sind sie wieder da."

"Wie oft?" 

"Alle paar Minuten."

"Tony!" Abby sah ihn schockiert an. "Du hast Wehen." 

"Habe ich nicht.", bestritt Tony. Er packte den Tisch als plötzlich Schmerz durch seinen Körper fuhr.

"Das ist kein Stechen.", sagte Gibbs ihm. Er hatte schon gesehen wie Tony einen Schlag ins Gesicht besser wegsteckte.

"Dieser war viel schlimmer als die anderen.", gab Tony kleinlaut zu. "Sie wurden seit der letzten Stunde oder so schlimmer."

"Wir müssen ins Krankenhaus fahren." Gibbs bewegte sich um Tony damit zu helfen aufzustehen.

"Das denke ich nicht.", widersprach Tony. "Sie sind wirklich nicht so schlimm." Er zuckte zusammen als eine weitere Wehe ihm dem Atem raubte und er griff Gibbs Hand fester.

"Ich bin noch nicht bereit.", sagte Tony leise.

"Ich weiß." Gibbs küsste seine Wange, die Tatsache ignorieren, dass Leute ihnen zusahen. "Ich auch nicht, aber wenn sie kommen wollen, kannst du sie nicht aufhalten."

"Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass jedes Kind von dir ungeduldig sein würde." Tony seufzte und ging mit Gibbs zum Fahrstuhl.

"Ruf mich an sobald ihr irgendwas wisst.", rief Abby ihnen hinterher. "Denkt ihr, er wird okay sein?"

"Er wird in Ordnung sein. Er ist in guten Händen.", erwiderte McGee.

"Ich habe nicht über Tony gesprochen." Abby seufzte.

"Ich auch nicht." McGee lächelte. "Tony wird sich um ihn kümmern, Abby."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ich halte das nicht mehr aus." Abby warf ihre Hände in die Luft.

„Ich bin sicher, dass Tony das gleiche fühlt, Abby", sagte Ziva leise. Gibbs hatte sie angerufen um ihnen zu sagen, dass Tony tatsächlich Wehen hatte und, dass er nicht zur Arbeit zurückkehren würde. Sobald ihre Schicht zu Ende gewesen war, hatten sich die Drei, natürlich begleitet von Ducky, auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus gemacht, wo man ihnen gesagt hatte, dass Tony es ‚gemütlich' hatte, aber es jedoch noch eine Weile dauern würde, bevor sie die Babys sehen würden.

„Gemütlich", hatte Tony gegrummelt als Abby erlaubt worden war ihn für ein paar Augenblicke zu sehen. „Ich habe es nicht gemütlich. Gemütlich ist an einem Sonntagnachmittag auf der Couch zu sitzen und ein Fußballspiel zu sehen. Dies ist eher… wie 15 Runden mit Kate zu bestehen." Er zuckte zusammen als ihn eine weitere Wehe überrollte und Abby wurde aus dem Zimmer gescheucht.

„Sie müssen bald da sein", versicherte ihr McGee. „Er liegt nun schon seit Stunden in den Wehen."

„Es ist nicht ungewöhnlich für Leute tagelang Wehen zu haben, McGee", berichtete Ziva ihn. Abby und McGee starrten sie beide wütend an. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass das hier nicht der Fall sein wird.", fügte sie hastig hinzu. 

Plötzlich tauchte Ducky auf, nachdem er, wahrscheinlich von Gibbs, aus dem Kreissaal herausgeworfen wurde.

„Wie geht es ihm?"

„Unseren furchtlosen Anführen bedrohend ihn zu töten." Ducky lächelte. „Er hat das Verlangen zu pressen und er ist genügend geweitet, darum denke ich wird es nicht mehr lange dauern bis wir zumindest ein Baby haben.", erwiderte er. Sie alle warteten nervös und sahen zu wie der Sekundenzeiger langsam seinen Weg entlang der Uhr machte. Nach 20 Minuten des besorgten Wartens erschien ein erschöpft aussehender Gibbs.

„Ist einer da?", fragte Abby.

„Ein Mädchen." Gibbs nickte. „Es geht ihr gut. Sie ist perfekt.", korrigierte er sich. „Tony wollte dass ich es euch sage." Abby schlang ihre Arme um ihn und umarmte ihn euphorisch. „Ich muss zurück.", sagte er und schob sie sanft von sich. „Es sollte nicht so lange dauern bis wir Nummer Zwei haben." Er verschwand wieder im Kreißsaal.

„Er sieht angeschlagen aus", kommentierte McGee.

„Zu sehen wie der, den man liebt, Schmerzen hat, ist eine sehr aufzehrende anstrengende Erfahrung.", erklärte Ducky. Sie alle nickten. 15 Minuten später war Gibbs zurück und hielt seine linke Hand an seine Brust gedrückt. 

„Eine Junge.", bestätigte er müde lächelnd. „Er ist in Ordnung."

„Tony?"

„Erschöpft, aber in Ordnung. Sie waschen die Drei gerade", versicherte er sie. „Tony will ein Bad nehmen und der Arzt meinte, dass ihr ihn für eine kurze Weile sehen könnt, aber dann muss er schlafen."

„Was ist mit deiner Hand passiert?", fragte Ziva.

„Tony hat zwei meiner Finger gebrochen." Gibbs zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Namen?", fragte Abby. Gibbs und Tony hatten die Namen, die sie für die Zwillinge ausgesucht hatten, sorgfältig geschützt. Gibbs schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Er ändert vielleicht seine Meinung", sagte er ruhig. „Wir wählen sie morgen aus, wenn er die Möglichkeit hatte sich auszuruhen." Er drehte sich um, um zurück in den Kreissaal zu gehen. „Sie werden jedoch definitiv nicht Tinkerbell und Destroyer genannt". Er wandte sich ihnen noch einmal zu um ihnen dies zu sagen, bevor er durch die Tür ging.

Ende Teil 3


	4. Teil 4

**A/N: **Es tut mir sooo leid, dass das Update verspätet kommt. Ich hab das total vergessen. Ich hab nächste Woche meine letzte Abschlussprüfung (und dann bin ich Facharbeiterin! *squee*) und deswegen kaum Zeit für Fanfiktions und ähnliches.

Und eine zweite kleine Notiz... falls ihr bei tumblr seid, besucht mich mal. Ich würde mich freuen. ;-)

**Wortanzahl:** 648 Wörter

**Teil 4**

"Tony!" Sanft küsste Abby seine Wange. "Wir haben sie auf der Säuglingsstation gesehen. Sie sind wunderschön." Tony nickte müde.

"Danke Abs."

"Fühlst du dich besser nach deinem Bad?", fragte sie.

"Ja. Jedoch immer noch wund." Er zuckte die Schultern. "Ich hab mich schon schlechter gefühlt", gab er zu.

"Wo ist Gibbs?"

"Er lässt sich seine Finger schienen.", gab er kleinlaut zu. Abby grinste.

"Er hatte Glück, dass er nur mit ein paar gebrochenen Fingern weggekommen ist", kommentierte Ziva vom Ende des Bettes aus.

"Das brauchst du mir nicht sagen." Tony grinste. "Hey Bambino." Er lächelte das jüngste Mitglied des Teams an. "Ich hab dir keine Angst mit meinem Geschrei gemacht, oder?"

"Wir haben dich nicht gehört." McGee runzelte die Stirn.

"Er neckt dich nur, McGee. Er schrie kein einziges Mal." Gibbs betrat das Zimmer, seine drei Mittelfinger der linken Hand zusammen geklebt. "Er fluchte jedoch ziemlich viel."

"Kannst du es mir verübeln?", fragte Tony und lächelte als Gibbs seine Wange küsste.

"Der Arzt möchte das ihr das Zimmer verlasst", sagte Gibbs der versammelten Gruppe, die um das Bett herum stand. "Ihr könnt morgen wiederkommen."

"Ich werde den Direktor informieren, dass du ab sofort in Elternzeit bist", versicherte Ducky Gibbs.

"Danke Duck." Gibbs sah zu wie sie sich von Tony verabschiedeten und gingen. "Wie fühlst du dich?", fragte er Tony.

"Als wäre ich von einem Auto angefahren worden", gab der jüngere Mann zu. "Aber der Arzt sagt ich werde mich schneller erholen als ich es nach der Pest tat."

"Gut." Gibbs konnte sich an die Wochen erinnern, die Tony im Krankenhaus verbracht hatte, während seine Lungen sich erholten, und an die dunklen Augenringe, als er zum ersten Mal zur Arbeit zurückkehrte.

"Ja. Darum kannst du Zuhause bei den Kindern bleiben und ich werde am Montag wieder zur Arbeit gehen."

"Keine Chance", widersprach Gibbs. "Du wirst jeden einzelnen Tag der Elternzeit nehmen, der dir zusteht und dann können wir über eine Rückkehr von dir mit Teilzeit reden." Tony verzog das Gesicht.

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber streiten", seufzte er.

"Du hast Recht." Gibbs nickte. "Wir können ein anderes Mal darüber streiten." 

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Hey Leute." Tony lächelte glücklich als seine Freunde den Raum betraten. Sanft küsste Abby seine Wange.

"Welches ist das?", fragte sie über das Baby, das Tony hielt.

"Das Mädchen." Tony grinste schelmisch.

"Sag es mir, Tony", jammerte sie.

"Mia", sagte er und streichelte die Wange des Babys sanft mit seinem Finger. "Mia Kate Gibbs-DiNozzo", fügte er hinzu.

"Das ist wunderschön." Abby lächelte und versuchte die Tränen zu ignorieren, die ihr kamen. "Kate wäre begeistert gewesen."

"Ja", Tony nickte.

"Was ist mit diesem kleinen Kerl?", fragte sie und nickte zum Baby, dass Gibbs hielt, während er ruhig auf den Stuhl neben Tonys Bett saß.

"Lewis", erwiderte Tony als Gibbs so aussah als hätte er nicht vor zu antworten.

"Der Mittelname?"

"Aaron."

"Lewis Aaron Gibbs-DiNozzo", probierte es Abby aus. "Lewis und Mia." Sie grinste. "Mia und Lewis. Süß."

"Ich bin froh, dass sie dir gefallen", Tony grinste, aber es war die Wahrheit. Der Gedanke an die Namensgebung seiner Kinder hatte ihn einige Zeit ratlos zurückgelassen. Sie würden immerhin für den Rest ihres Lebens mit den Namen, die er ihnen gab, leben.

"Wann könnt ihr sie nach Hause nehmen?", fragte McGee.

"Morgen früh", antworte Gibbs endlich und stand auf um Abby vorsichtig in seinen Stuhl zu manövrieren und ihr Lewis zu überreichen. Er nahm Mia von Tony und ließ McGee sich am Fußende des Bettes Platz nehmen.

"Boss, ich weiß nicht, ob..."

"Sie beißt nicht, McGee", versicherte Gibbs ihn und unterwies den jüngeren Mann geduldig wie er das Baby zu halten hatte.

"Sie hat noch keine Zähne", stimmte Tony mit einem Grinsen zu. "Schau nicht so erschrocken, Bambino. Keiner von beiden hat bisher das zweite B entwickelt."

"Ignorier ihn, McGee", sagte Gibbs mit einem Lächeln. "Er sah genauso erschrocken aus als sie ihm gestern Mia gaben."

Ende Teil 4

**A/N: **Das nächste Ziel sind 26 Reviews. Theoretisch ist das nächste Update zum 18. Juli geplant, aber wie erwähnt, bin ich gerade etwas im Stress.


	5. Teil 5

**Wortanzahl:** 1488 Wörter

**Teil 5**

"Ein NCIS-Familienpicknick?", wiederholte Gibbs erstaunt.

"So steht es zumindest hier drin." Tony nickte und grinste als Gibbs die E-Mail löschte.

"Was für eine gute Idee.", nörgelte Gibbs sarkastisch. "Holt alle Agenten einer Bundesbehörde und deren Familien an einen Ort. Warum malen sie nicht gleich eine große Zielscheibe auf das Gebäude?"

"Wir werden draußen sein", erinnerte ihn Tony.

"_Wir_ werden nirgendwo sein, Tony. Wir gehen nicht hin." 

"Doch werden wir. Wir haben niemals Zeit irgendwas als Familie zu unternehmen. Abby hat mich bereits versprechen lassen, dass wir sie mitbringen."

"Wir sind vielleicht in Bereitschaft", versuchte es Gibbs.

"Sind wir nicht. Die Direktorin hat mir bereits gesagt, dass unsere beiden Teams keinen Bereitschaftsdienst haben." Tony grinste als Gibbs wütend die Stufen anstarrte, die hinauf zum Büro des Direktors führten. Als sich die Möglichkeit ergab ein eigenes Team in Washington zu führen, war Tony nicht fähig gewesen zu widerstehen und Gibbs hatte ihn ermuntert es zu nehmen. Er wusste, dass er den jüngeren Mann nicht ewig in seinem Team halten konnte und zu dem wollte er sehen wie er aufblühen würde. Sie arbeiten immer noch in vielen Fällen zusammen; Tonys Team waren die Einzigen im NCIS Hauptquartier, welches mit Gibbs Team klar kam ohne Nervenzusammenbrüche zuhaben. McGee war der Senior Agent in Tonys Team geworden, während Ziva bei Gibbs geblieben war und sie war immer noch ein geschätztes und zuverlässiges Mitglied des Teams als auch eine Freundin. "McGee wird seine Verlobte mitbringen", sagte Tony aufgeregt.

"Du hast ihn endlich davon überzeugt, dass du sie nicht zu sehr terrorisieren wirst?", fragte Gibbs mit einem sich langsam zeigenden Lächeln.

"Ich werde zu sehr damit beschäftigt sein darauf zu achten, dass unsere kleine Ungeheuer nicht zu viel Chaos verursachen." Tony grinste. Mit zwei Jahren waren die Schrecklichen Zwillinge, wie Abby sie liebevoll nannte, eine Bedrohung. Gehend und sprechend hatten sie Tonys Liebe zum Leben und aufmerksamkeitsheischende Wege sowie Gibbs Eigensinn und Temperament geerbt. Sie waren, natürlich, absolut hinreißend, aber hielten ihre Väter auf Trab um mit ihnen Schritt zu halten. 

"Hast du einen Fall bekommen?", fragte Gibbs als Tonys Handy klingte.

"Nein", Tony seufzte. "Es ist Julia.", und erwähnte damit ihre leidgeprüfte Babysitterin. "Hallo?", sagte er zögernd. "Sie taten was?" Er zuckte zusammen als er dies fragte. "Nein, ich werde gleich da sein." Er legte auf. "Kannst du ein Auge auf mein Team werfen?", fragte er und blickte kurz auf den Bereich im Großraumbüro wo sein Team saß, direkt neben Gibbs eigenem. "McGee ist beim Zahnart."

"Was haben sie gemacht?", fragte Gibbs müde.

"Nichts womit ich nicht klar komme." Tony lächelte fröhlich. "Ich bin dran.", erinnerte er seinen Partner mit einem ironischen Lächeln. Gibbs schüttelte seinen Kopf mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Er wandte sich zu seinem Team. "Jungs, ich hab SZ-Dienst. Ich werde sobald wie möglich zurück sein, aber wenn ihr irgendwelche Probleme habt, wird euch Gibbs aushelfen." Er grinste wegen den schreckgeweiteten Augen mit denen ihn die beiden verbleibenden Mitglieder seines Teams ansahen. "McGee wird bald zurück sein", versicherte er ihnen und beobachtete wie sie sich langsam entspannten. "Bis später, Boss." Er grinste und zwinkerte Gibbs zu, bevor er rannte um den Fahrstuhl zu erreichen bevor sich dessen Türen schlossen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Wie heißt du?", fragte Abby mit einem breiten Lächeln und sah zu wie Mia auf sich zeigte und verkündete:

"Mia Gib-Nozzo."

"Ja?", fragte Abby. Das kleine Mädchen nickte enthusiastisch und ihre dunklen Locken wippten bei der Bewegung. "Was ist mir dir?", fragte sie Mias Zwillingsbruder, der gerade auf Tonys Schoß stationiert war und zufrieden an seinem Daumen nuckelte. Er zog den Finger mit einem Plop aus seinem Mund.

"Lewiz Gid-Ozzo.", sagte er ihr.

"Was ist mein Name?", fragte sie.

"Abbie!", sagten sie im Chor zurück.

"Was ist Daddys Name?"

"'Ony.", erwiderte Mia, während Lewis wieder mit seinem Daumen in seinen Mund nickte und damit zufrieden war seine Schwester die Frage beantworten zu lassen. Tony zog sanft seine Hand von seinem Mund weg, Mia hatte vor Monaten aufgehört an ihrem Daumen zu nuckeln und er und Gibbs versuchten ihren Sohn dazu zubringen das gleiche zu tun bevor er seine Zähne ruinierte. Lewis knirschte mit seinen Zähnen in Richtung seines Vaters bevor er entschlossen seinen Daumen zurück in seinen Mund steckte. Tony seufzte nur und schüttelte seinen Kopf, bevor er zusah wie Gibbs ihren Sohn vorsichtig piekste.

"Kein Beißen", warnte er. Lewis schüttelte seinen Kopf im Einvernehmen.

"Was ist Papas Name?", setzte Abby ihre Befragung von Mia fort, welche für ein paar Sekunden die Stirn runzelte und nachdenklich dreinblickte.

"Boss.", entschied sie schließlich fröhlich.

"Boss?" McGee verschluckte sich beinahe an seiner Soda und die junge Frau, die ihn begleitet hat zum Picknick lachte ebenfalls. Ihr Name war Sarah und Mia hatte sie adoptiert, sobald sie sich hingesetzt hatte und sich glücklich auf ihren Schoß gesetzt. Tony und Gibbs Zwillinge waren viele Dinge, aber schüchtern gehörte nicht dazu.

"Boss", erwiderte Mia und sah stirnrunzelnd McGee an. "Papas Name ist Boss, 'Gee", sagte sie ihm.

"Das ist richtig", stimmte Gibbs zu und lächelte seine Tochter an, welche fröhlich zurück grinste. Abby hatte Recht damit gehabt wie die Kinder aussehen würden. Strahlende Lächeln, die sie von Tony geerbt hatten, wunderschöne blaue Augen von Gibbs, dunkles Haar von ihren beiden Vätern. Mias Haar war hübsch gelockt, während Lewis in jede Richtung abstand wie Tonys. Sie sahen sich verblüffend ähnlich und Leute versäumten nie zu erwähnen wie süß sie waren.

"Daddy?", verlangte Lewis die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters.

"Was ist los, Kumpel?", fragte Tony

"Bin hungrig."

"Ich auch." Tony grinste. "Wann essen wir, Boss?", fragte er Gibbs, der lächelnd seinen Kopf schüttelte. "Neugierige Köpfe wollen das wissen." Tonys neue Teammitglieder lächelten von ihren Plätzen am Rand der kleinen Gruppe. Es versäumte sie nie zu amüsieren, dass Tony Gibbs immer noch 'Boss' nannte, obwohl sie technisch den gleichen Rang hatten, zusammen wohnten und seit über drei Jahren Partner waren.

"Wann immer du bereit bist", erwiderte Gibbs ruhig. Ihre Gruppe war die größte auf dem Feld da Gibbs und Tonys Team sich mit ihren Partnern und Kindern vermischten. Ducky hatte es abgelehnt zu kommen unter Vorwand anderer Pläne und Abby hatte sich entschieden ihren neuen Freund nicht mitzubringen, da sie nicht wollte, dass er sich Gibbs so früh in ihrer Beziehung stellen musste.

"Frag die Direktorin", flüsterte Tony seinem Sohn ins Ohr als die Rothaarige sich ihrer Gruppe näherte, einen Arm um ihren Ehemann und ihren Babybauch offensichtlich in ihrem Sommerkleid, das sie trug.

"'Rektor!", schrie Lewis.

"Hallo Lewis", begrüßte sie ihn mit einem Lächeln.

"Wann ist Essen?", verlangte er zu wissen.

"Sobald du es willst", versicherte sie ihm.

"Essen, Papa." Lewis machte eine greifende Bewegung mit seinen Händen. Gibbs wies ihn mit einem Blick zurecht. "Bitte", berichtigte er sich, zappelnd um von Tonys Schoß herunter zu kommen und dann in Gibbs wartende Arme zu stürzen um ihm zu helfen den Picknickkorb zu durchsuchen den man ihnen am Tor überreicht hatte. "Willst du, Daddy?" Er bot Tony ein Sandwich an, das dieser mit einem Dankeschön annahm. Sie kämpften immer noch damit den beiden Manieren beizubringen. "Mia." Er reichte seiner Schwester ein Sandwich.

"Was sagst du zu Lewis, Mia?", fragte Gibbs.

"Danke schön, Lewis.", sagte sie, stand auf um ihren Bruder einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und die Hälfte des Sandwichs, das Abby für sie ausgepackt hatte. Sie setzten sich schnell hin und stopften das Essen, das ihnen gereicht wurde, in sich hinein, wahllos tauschend und teilend und von den Platten des anderen essend. Die Direktorin hatte sich nach einer Weile entschuldigt mit der Begründung sich unter die anderen Agenten zu mischen. Die neueren Teammitglieder schienen erleichtert zu sein sie gehen zu sehen, immer noch nicht daran gewöhnt auf freundschaftlicher Basis Zeit mit der Direktorin zu verbringen.

"Ich sagte dir wir würden Spaß haben", neckte Tony Gibbs als sie beide je ein schlafendes Kind auf ihren Armen zurück zum Auto trugen.

"Du hast immer Recht", seufzte Gibbs spielerisch, sich vorlehnend um Tony sanft zu küssen und dabei die neugierigen Blicke von den anderen Agenten ignorierend. Außer ihrer ungezwungenen Kameradschaft gab es keine Hinweise für ihre Beziehung in ihrem Verhalten bei der Arbeit, sodass es für den Großteil ihrer Kollegen, außer einigen paar Ausgewählten, dies das erste Mal war das sie sahen wie Gibbs und Tony sich als Paar benahmen, außer dem oft geteilten Gemurre über ihren spitzbübischen Nachwuchs.

"Sie haben sich heute wirklich gut benommen", kommentierte Tony und schaffte es Mia sicher in ihrem Autositz zu vergurten ohne sie aufzuwecken.

"Es waren mehr als genug Leute da um sie zu beschäftigen", erinnerte ihn Gibbs. Tony nickte lachend. "Es war jedoch schön.", gab er widerwillig zu als er sich in den Fahrersitz setzte.

"Das Picknick?"

"Zeit außerhalb des Hauses miteinander zu verbringen." Gibbs lehnte sich wieder vor um Tony zu küssen. "Wir kommen nicht annähernd oft genug dazu dies zu tun."

"Es wird einfacher sein, wenn sie älter sind und nicht so viel Chaos verursachen." Tony lächelte.

"Jedes Kind von dir wird immer Chaos verursachen, DiNozzo."

Ende Teil 5


	6. Teil 6

**A/N: **Nur zwei Reviews? Nun, dann hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel wieder besser gefallen wird. :)

**Wortanzahl:** 1007 Wörter

**Teil 6**

"Geht es dir gut?" Besorgt blickte Gibbs in das NCIS-Badezimmer. McGee hatte ihm gesagt, dass sich Tony nicht gut fühlte.

"Nein." Tony seufzte, betätigte die Toilettenspülung und wischte sich mit seinem Handrücken den Mund.

"Du siehst blass aus.", kommentierte Gibbs und legte seine Hand auf Tonys Stirn um dessen Temperatur zu fühlen. "Du hast aber kein Fieber."

"Mir war gestern auch schlecht", sagte Tony leise.

"Wirklich?" Gibbs hob eine Augenbraue. "Du glaubst doch nicht...?"

"Es ist eine Möglichkeit." Tony nickte.

"Wir können auf dem Nachhauseweg einen Test besorgen", sagte Gibbs. Er küsste sanft Tonys Wange. "Mach dir deswegen keine Sorgen."

"Mach ich mir nicht", versprach Tony. "Ein weiteres Baby würde irgendwie cool sein und ich werde bald 40 sein, darum wäre es jetzt Zeit..." Überrascht wegen seiner eigenen Reaktion hielt er inne.

"Also willst du sagen, dass, wenn du nicht schwanger bist, es gerne versuchen möchtest?", fragte Gibbs lächelnd.

"Ja." Tony nickte.

"Ich auch."

"Wirklich?"

"Ja. Die Zwillinge sich jetzt 3 und keiner von uns wird jünger. Jetzt wäre eine gute Zeit darüber nachzudenken."

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

Sie hatten es geschafft Tonys Schwangerschaft vor den Zwillingen geheim zu halten bis der erste Ultraschall ihnen gezeigt hatte, dass mit dem Baby alles in Ordnung war. Dieses Mal trug Tony nur ein Kind in sich, worüber beide Männer im Geheimen erleichtert waren. Die Zwillinge waren wundervoll und ein Segen, aber keiner von ihnen war sicher, ob sie ein weiteres Mal mit zwei Neugeborenen klar gekommen wären.

Mit den Bildern des ersten Scans auf dem Kaffeetisch liegend und Abbys und McGees aufmunternde Worte in ihren Ohren nachklingend, hatten sie sich entschieden das es nun die richtige Zeit wäre Mia und Lewis zu sagen, dass sie sich auf einen kleinen Bruder oder eine Schwester freuen könnten.

Verwirrt sah Mia auf die Bilder und neigte ihren Kopf als Gibbs ihr die Umrisse des Babys aufzeigte. Lewis betrachtete Tonys Bauch mit Interesse.

"Da drin?", fragte er neugierig.

"Ja", versicherte Tony ihn.

"Wo?" Lewis piekste Tony vorsichtig.

"Jetzt gerade ist es wirklich winzig", erklärte Tony ihm. "Aber es wächst."

"Ich will einen Bruder", verkündete Lewis. "Ich will keine weitere Schwester."

"Ich will auch einen Bruder", stimmte Mia zu.

"Keine Schwester?", fragte Gibbs mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich werde nicht meine Puppen teilen." Sie drückte ihre Lieblingspuppe enger an ihre Brust und Tony seufzte, bevor er breit gähnte.

"Ist Daddy müde?" Besorgt sah Lewis Mia an. Mia gab Tony einen durchdringenden Blick, den sie von Gibbs geerbt hatte und er lächelte verlegen.

"Daddy geh ins Bett", verkündete Mia. "Es ist Mittagsschlafzeit." Sie gähnte ebenfalls und Lewis folgte gleich darauf. "Papa schläfrig?", fragte sie.

"Ich wette, du hättest auch nichts gegen ein kurzes Nickerchen, richtig, Boss?", fragte Tony mit einem Grinsen.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Was meint ihr, wie sollen wir ihn nennen?", fragte Tony die beiden neugierigen Gesichter, die das Baby in seinen Armen anstarrten.

"Baby." Lewis zuckte mit den Schultern und piekste leicht die pummelige Hand.

"Vorsichtig", warnte Gibbs.

"Vorsichtig", wiederholte Lewis sanft streichelnd bevor er seine Hand zurückzog.

"Was denkst du Mia?", fragte Tony.

"Daddy sieht müde aus." Sie sah hoch zu ihrem jüngeren Vater und Besorgnis überzog ihr Gesicht.

"Mir geht es gut", versprach Tony mit einem breiten Lächeln. "Es ist sowieso Mittagsschläfchenzeit", versicherte er ihr und sie nickte, ein wenig beruhigt. Es amüsierte Tony jedes Mal wie viel besorgter die Zwillinge über seine Gesundheit waren je weiter die Schwangerschaft voranschritt, eindeutig Gibbs Fragen darüber wie viel er gegessen und geschlafen hatte aufschnappend.

"Nennt ihn Lewis", entschied sie.

"Wir haben bereits einen Lewis", erinnerte Gibbs sie mit einem Lächeln zur gleichen Zeit als ihr Bruder anfing zu quengeln.

"Neeeeeein", beschwerte er sich. Das Baby bewegte sich etwas und sah sich nach der Ursache für das Geräusch um.

"Runter, Papa", bat Lewis, sich langweilend so lange still auf dem Bett sitzend.

"Du willst nicht helfen einen Namen auszuwählen?", fragte Gibbs amüsiert. Lewis verschränkte seine Arme und schmollte, so Tony einfach lächerlich ähnlich sehend.

"Warum nennen wir ihn nicht nach Papa?", fragte Tony Mia verschmitzt und behielt ein Auge auf Gibbs Reaktion.

"Boss?", fragte sie. Tony lachte.

"Wir nennen ihn nicht Jethro." Gibbs seufzte. "Oder Leroy", fügte er hinzu, bevor Tony einen vorwitzigen Kommentar machen konnte.

"Ich dachte mehr an so was wie Jet", erwiderte Tony, der lächelte, aber Gibbs konnte sehen, dass er es ernst meinte.

"Jet", gurrte Mia und streichelte sanft die Hand des Babys. "Er mag es", verkündete sie, als das Baby etwas wackelte und seine Augen öffnete.

"Jet", gesellte sich Lewis hinzu.

"Du bist überstimmt, Boss." Tony grinste. Gibbs seufzte nur und lehnte sich vor um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

"Du weißt, dass ich dir immer deinen eigenen Weg lasse." Er lächelte als er sich zurücklehnte, gerührt, dass Tony ihren Sohn nach ihm benennen wollte.

"Fertig?", fragte Lewis und blickte hoffnungsvoll auf Gibbs. Mia beobachtete das neue Baby immer noch mit Interesse, gelegentlich hoch greifend um Tonys Gesicht zu tätscheln ohne besonderen Grund offenbar, da sie nicht seine Aufmerksamkeit wollte, wenn er auf sie herunter sah.

"Wie viele Namen hast du Lewis?", fragte Gibbs. Lewis sah für eine Sekunde nachdenklich aus bevor er zwei Finger hochhielt.

"Lewis Aaron", antwortete er.

"Hat Mia nur einen Namen?"

"Mia Kate", erwiderte Lewis kopfschüttelnd.

"Soll Jet dann nicht auch zwei Namen bekommen?"

"Daddy?", fragte Lewis. "Baby will zwei?"

"Ich denke schon", sagte Tony mit einem Lächeln. "Du kannst diesen aussuchen", sagte er Gibbs lächelnd.

"Evan", entschied Gibbs und wählte einen der Namen aus, die sie diskutiert hatten als Tonys Stichtag immer näher rückte. Jet war nicht auf der Liste gewesen, aber er wusste Tony hatte ihn wahrscheinlich schon eine ganze Zeit in Betracht genommen, wissend, dass Gibbs Widerspruch einlegen würde, bevor er es überhaupt auf die Liste machen würde, wenn er die Gelegenheit dazu hätte.

"Jet Evan Gibbs-DiNozzo", versuchte Tony es. "Magst du es?", fragte er Mia.

"Jet Evan Gib-Nozzo", stimmte sie zu und war immer noch verzaubert von dem Baby, dass ihr Vater hielt. Plötzlich wich sie zurück. "Jet stinkt", verkündete sie und brachte so, sehr zu ihrem Erstaunen, ihre beiden Väter zum Lachen.

Ende Teil 6


	7. Teil 7

**Wortanzahl:** 815 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 7**

"Du siehst erschöpft aus", sagte Gibbs leise und gab Tony eine Tasse Kaffee als dieser an seinem Schreibtisch saß.

"Danke schön, Boss." Tony versuchte ein strahlendes Lächeln, aber es wurde durch ein breites Gähnen ruiniert. "Ich muss diese Personalberichte fertig kriegen oder ich verpasse die Deadline und sie werden keine Kostenrückerstattungen bekommen. Es hat mich verrückt gemacht, wenn du das getan hast."

"Mach sie morgen früh", schlug Gibbs vor.

"Kann ich nicht. Du weißt, wenn ich sie bis zur letzten Minute aufschiebe, werde ich zu einem Fall gerufen und sie werden nicht fertig. Warum gehst du nicht nach Hause? Ich werde dich dort treffen, wenn ich fertig bin."

"Die Kinder sind bereits im Bett, Tony." Gibbs seufzte und setzte sich neben den jüngeren Mann. "Du musst langsamer machen. Du arbeitest erst seit einigen Monaten wieder Vollzeit."

"Ich weiß, aber Jet ist fast 12 Monate alt und McGees Kind nur 3 Monate, er kann mich nicht mehr so vertreten wie er es tat", erinnerte Tony seinen Partner. „Die Dinge werden sich schon wieder beruhigen."

"Die Dinge beruhigen sich nie", korrigierte ihn Gibbs. "Wenn McGee dich nicht vertreten kann, solltest du keine zusätzliche Arbeit übernehmen."

"Zusätzliche Arbeit?" Tony sah verwirrt aus. "Oh, du meinst die Seminare von denen die Direktorin will, dass ich sie besuche? Ich kann sie nutzen um Schlaf nachzuholen." Tony grinste verschmitzt. Gibbs schüttelte mit einem Seufzen seinen Kopf, wissend, das Tony nicht so etwas machen würde.

"Dann keine Arbeit dieses Wochenende", schlug er vor. "Keiner von uns hat Bereitschaft. Du brauchst Ruhe und ich will dich außerhalb dieses Gebäudes sehen."

"Du siehst mich dauernd draußen", erinnerte ihn Tony.

"Wach, Tony." Gibbs erschlich sich einen schnellen Kuss. "Ich werde gehen und uns etwas zu essen holen, du beendest diese Berichte und dann können wir nach Hause gehen."

"Okay", versprach Tony. "Danke, Boss." Er lächelte. Gibbs schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und verwuschelte Tonys Haar, ein Auge auf ihn behalten bis sich die Fahrstuhltüren geschlossen hatten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Daddy!", seinen Namen schreiend kam Mia aus ihrem Zimmer gerannt. Tony seufzte und legte seinen Füller zur Seite. "Papa!" Sie hatte ihren Kurs geändert als sie Gibbs, der gerade von den Einkäufen zurückgekommen war, in seinem Sessel sitzen saß. "Lass sie mich nicht kriegen!" Sie versteckte sich hinter dem Stuhl, sicher wissend, dass ihr Papa sie beschützen würde.

Lewis und Jet kamen ins Zimmer und kamen mit einem Aufschrei zum Stillstand als sie sahen wo Mia sich versteckte und sie die Blicke ihrer beiden Väter direkt auf sie fokussiert sahen.

"Petze", warf ihr Lewis vor.

"Petze", wiederholte Jet.

"Was hast du in deinen Händen, Lewis?", fragte Gibbs ruhig als er die verschränkten Hände seines Sohnes sah.

"Ich habe nichts", erwiderte Lewis.

"Würdest du das gerne noch mal versuchen?", fragte Tony den Zehnjährigen.

"Ich habe nichts in meinen Händen", sagte Lewis. Tony versuchte ein Lächeln zu verstecken.

"Egal wie froh ich bin zu wissen, dass du korrekt sprechen kannst, Lewis, meinte ich damit eher, ob du nicht gerne die Wahrheit sagen möchtest?", erklärte Tony.

"Es ist ein Käfer!", sagte ihnen Mia.

"Ein Käfer?", fragte Gibbs.

"Ein großer Käfer!", verkündete Jet vergnügt. "Er ist hübsch."

"Käfer sind nicht hübsch." Mia starrte ihre beiden Brüder wütend an und kam hinter dem Stuhl hervor.

"Er glänzt", argumentierte Jet.

"Lewis", sagte Tony geduldig. "Bitte leg den Käfer dort hin zurück wo du ihn gefunden hast. Ich hatte dich schon früher darum gebeten solche Dinge nicht in das Haus zu bringen."

"Okay, Dad." Lewis nickte.

"Vergiss nicht dir deine Hände zu waschen", rief Tony seinem Sohn hinterher als dieser das Zimmer verließ. "Komm her." Er hob seinen jüngeren Sohn hoch. "Du bist ganz dreckig. Was habt ihr im Garten gemacht?", fragte er.

"Nach Käfern graben." Jet zuckte mit den Achseln. Tony schüttelte nur mit einem Seufzen seinen Kopf.

"Du solltest keine Angst vor Käfern haben." Gibbs zog seine Tochter auf seinen Schoß als sie alleine waren.

"Er hat versucht ihn in mein Haar zu legen!", sagte sie als ob es Gibbs nicht möglich war den Schrecken davon zu verstehen.

"Wenn du nicht schreiend wegrennst, wird er sich langweilen."

"Wird er nicht." Sie schmollte. "Warum gräbt Jet überhaupt nach Käfern? Es ist schmutzig." 

"Er spielt nur", sagte Tony und kam zurück ins Zimmer. "Sie spielen nun stattdessen Softball", erklärte er.

"Ohhh." Mia sprang von Gibbs Schoß und rannte aus dem Zimmer, sodass Tony ihren freigewordenen Platz einnehmen konnte.

"Ooff." Gibbs grinste. "Du bist etwas größer als Mia, Tony."

"Ich brauche eine Umarmung", bestand Tony darauf.

"Sie sind nicht schlimmer als andere Kinder", versicherte ihm Gibbs.

"Ich weiß", gab Tony zu. "Manchmal ist es einfacher einen Serienmörder zu einem Geständnis zu bringen als einem Sechsjährigen zu erklären warum er nicht jeden Käfer, den er findet, aufheben soll", seufzte er.

"Er ist neugierig. Das ist eine gute Sache."

"Er ist du in einem Sechsjährigen", meckerte Tony.

"Daran ist nichts falsches." Gibbs küsste ihn.

Ende Teil 7


	8. Teil 8

**Wortanzahl:** 1929 Wörter

**Teil 8**

"Corporal Kenyon, ich verspreche Ihnen wir werden alle möglichen Ressourcen aufwenden um Ihre Töchter zu finden", versprach McGee als er eines seiner Teammitglieder wütend anstarrte als dieses versuchte ihn zu unterbrechen.

"Es tut mir leid Sie zu unterbrechen", stotterte der junge Mann. "Der Direktor ist auf den Weg hierher." McGee nickte nur, bevor er sich wieder dem Mann, mit dem er eben gesprochen hatte, und dessen verzweifelter Frau zuwandte.

"Der Direktor hat die besten Teams, die NCIS zu bieten hat, ausschließlich auf diesen Fall angesetzt. Er wird diese Operation soweit es ihm möglich ist von hier aus koordinieren, sodass sie genau wissen was vor sich geht", versicherte er dem Mann, der nickte, anscheinend etwas besänftigt. Seine Ehefrau sah ihn überrascht an und McGee lächelte. "Sein Partner ist ein Ex-Marine und er weiß, dass sie es mögen die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu haben."

"Sie führen eins der besten Teams im NCIS?", fragte Kenyon plötzlich.

"Ja, Sir." McGee richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf, den Corporal herausfordernd darüber zu streiten. "Das tue ich. Special Agent Gibbs führt ein eigenes Team für spezielle Operationen. Er ist einer der dienstältesten Agenten, die die Behörde hat." Er drehte sich um, wissend, dass die zwei Männer, auf die er gewartet hatte, angekommen sein mussten da einige Agenten sich beeilten beschäftigt auszusehen um nicht Gibbs Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Tony betrat als Erster das Haus, während Gibbs eindringlich auf ihn einredete um ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Tony runzelte die Stirn und sah dieses Mal wirklich nach seinen 50 Jahren aus. Er nickte Gibbs einmal zu, der nun durch den Raum ging um von seinen Leuten ein Update zu bekommen.

"Das ist unser Direktor", stellte McGee ihn vor. "Anthony DiNozzo. Mr. Direktor, das ist Corporal Kenyon und seine Ehefrau." Tony nickte den Eltern zu die vor ihm standen und deren Gefühle er so gut nachfühlen konnte.

"Corporal Kenyon." Tony nickte ihm zu. "Sie waren bei Ihren Kindern als sie entführt wurden?", fragte er vorsichtig, da er wusste, dass die Frage als Anschuldigung aufgenommen werden konnte, aber er hatte nicht die Zeit sie auf nettere Art zu formulieren. Der Mann nickte steif. "Agent Gibbs muss mit Ihnen sprechen." Er nickte in Gibbs Richtung.

"Ja, Sir." Der Soldat in Corporal Kenyon übernahm die Kontrolle und er gehorchte fast sofort, sich auf den Weg in die Ecke machen, wo Gibbs Team sich ausgebreitet hatte.

"Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden..." McGee blickte Tony an, der nickte. Tony führte die junge Frau zu einem Sitz und setzte sich neben sie.

"Ich bin sicher, Agent McGee hat Ihnen gesagt, dass ich unsere besten Teams daran arbeiten lassen", versicherte er. "Wir werden sie finden." Er hoffte verzweifelt, dass er dieses Versprechen halten konnte.

„Haben Sie Kinder, Mr. DiNozzo?"

„Nennen Sie mich bitte Tony", erwiderte er und Mrs. Kenyon nickte zustimmend. „Mein Partner und ich haben drei", antwortete er ruhig und nickte mit seinem Kopf in Gibbs Richtung.

„Dein Partner?" Überrascht musterte sie Gibbs und dann breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Seine ganze Körperhaltung ist die eines Marines. Agent McGee hatte uns gesagt, dass dein Partner ein Marine gewesen war."

„Er ist es immer noch in vielerlei Dingen", sagte Tony nickend. „Er nimmt es jedes Mal persönlich, wenn so etwas wie heute passiert. Wenn jemand es schafft ihre Kinder zurückzuholen, dann wird er es sein."

„Du hast sehr viel Vertrauen in ihn."

„Ich kenne ihn schon sehr lange", sagte Tony mit einem Lächeln.

„Wie lange?", fragte die Frau.

„Beinahe zwanzig Jahre", gab er zu, genau wissend, dass es eine gute Idee war sie abzulenken. „Genauso lange bin ich auch beim NCIS."

„Du wurdest vor ihm befördert?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Gibbs ist ein fantastischer Ermittler, aber er würde ein schrecklicher Direktor sein." Tony seufzte. „Er arbeitet nicht sehr gut mit anderen zusammen." Er blickte durch den Raum hinüber wo Gibbs seinem Team Befehle gab, während er gleichzeitig zuhörte wie McGee ihm etwas erklärte. „Das ist das Einzige, was bei diesem Job für ihn zählt. Ich vermisse es auf den Straßen zu sein, aber ich habe nun mehr Zeit als früher, die ich mit ihm und den Kindern verbringen kann." Tonys Handy klingelte und er holte es heraus nur um durch einen Blick auf das Display zusammen zu zucken.

„Eines deiner Kinder?", fragte Mrs. Kenyon. Tony nickte. „Du solltest den Anruf annehmen."

"DiNozzo", schnauzte er ins Telefon.

"Hi Daddy." Mia grinste eindeutig am anderen Ende der Leitung, da sie wusste das sein Bellen schlimmer als sein Beißen war.

"Ich bin gerade sehr beschäftigt, Liebling", sagte ihr Tony sanft.

"Ich weiß. Es ist in den Nachrichten." Sie seufzte. "Ist Papa okay?"

"Er schreit Leute an."

"Er wird sie finden."

"Ich weiß." Tony nickte.

"Ich wollte nur wissen, ob du nach Hause kommst, aber ich denke du müsst auch dort bleiben."

"Ja. Ich weiß wir wollte eigentlich den Film sehen, aber..." Seine Tochter hatte Tonys Liebe für Filme übernommen und es gab einen Marathon mit schwarz-weiß-Filmen im Kunsthaus, den sie sehen wollten.

"Das ist viel wichtiger", versicherte sie ihm. "Abby hat uns Abendessen gemacht." Abby wohnte bei Tony und Gibbs solange ihr schmutziger Scheidungskampf noch lief in dem beide Parteien um den Sarg und einige andere Gegenstände kämpften, während Abby versuchte ihre Tochter darüber im Unklaren zu lassen.

"Wo sind die Jungs?"

"Im Garten mit Crystal", nannte Mia Abbys siebenjährige Tochter. Bis die Zwillinge zwölf waren, hatten sie gemütlich in Gibbs Haus gelebt, aber danach, als Tony zum Direktor befördert wurde, hatten sie sich entschieden in etwas größeres zu ziehen mit mehr Räumen für eine aktive Familie. Es hatte zugleich bedeutet, dass niemand peinliche Fragen darüber stellte wie sie sich ein größeres Haus mit angeschlossenem Garten in einer netten Gegend leisten konnten. Tony hatte entschieden sein Angespartes zu nutzen um das Haus zu kaufen, anstatt einen absurden Kredit aufzunehmen. Das Ergebnis war, dass die Familie nun mehr als abgesichert war, da Tonys Gehalt entsprechend gestiegen war als er zum Direktor befördert wurde und Gibbs war dicht dahinter als der Teamkoordinator der Behörde und Kopf der Special Operation Einheit, was beides Positionen waren die extra für ihm vom vorherigen Direktor erschaffen worden waren.

"Okay. Wir kommen nach Hause sobald wir hier fertig sind."

"Lieb dich, Dad."

"Ich hab dich lieb." Tony seufzte und klappte sein Handy zu. "Sorry...", fing er an sich zu entschuldigen.

"Das brauchst du nicht", versicherte ihm Mrs. Kenyon. "Nach heute denke ich, werde ich nie wieder riskieren einen Anruf von einem meiner Kinder nicht anzunehmen. Du weißt nie, ob du jemals wieder mit ihnen sprechen wirst." Sie erstickte beinahe an ihren Tränen und Tony legte tröstend seine Hand auf ihr Knie. "Wie alt sind sie?", fragte sie, sich schnell wieder fangend. Tony musste ein Lächeln unterdrücken, denn sie war eindeutig die Frau eines Soldaten.

"Zwei Vierzehnjährige und ein Zehnjähriger." Tony lächelte. "Möchten Sie Bilder sehen?" Sie nickte weswegen Tony sein Portmonee aus seiner Tasche zog und ihr die aktuellsten Bilder seiner Kinder gab.

"Das ist Mia." Er zeigte auf seine Tochter. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und fing an mehr wie eine Frau als wie ein Mädchen auszusehen mit Haar, dass sich schön lockte, strahlendweißen Zähnen, unverschämt lange Wimpern, die strahlend blaue Augen umrahmten und einem breiten Lächeln. Tony wusste, dass die Jungs um ein Date mit ihr betteln werden und das einige es sogar schon getan hatten, was jedoch etwas war in das Gibbs noch nicht eingeweiht war. Mia war zu wählerisch um sich mit einem dieser Jungs, die den Mut aufgebracht hatten zu fragen, zu verabreden, aber Tony wusste es war nur eine Frage der Zeit bevor einer ihren Geschmack treffen würde oder sie überzeugen konnte. Er wusste er hätte niemals aufgegeben so ein schönes Mädchen zu bekommen als er auf der High School gewesen war.

"Das ist Lewis." Er zeigte auf Mias Zwilling, der mit seinem Arm um die Schulter seiner Schwester geschlungen neben ihr stand. Er war bereits einige Zentimeter größer als sie und holte schnell zu Gibbs Größe auf. Er teilte das breite Lächeln und die weißen Zähne, die hellen blauen Augen und das dunkle Haar mit ihr, aber sein Kiefer wurde schon eckiger und seine Schultern breiter, was bedeutete, dass genauso wie sie zur Frau wurde, er die Weichheit der Jugend verlor.

"Das ist Jet." Er zeigte auf den kleineren Jungen im Foto. Obwohl es eindeutig war, dass die drei Kinder miteinander verwandt waren, hatte Jet eher Tonys Augen anstatt Gibbs und einen etwas ernsteren Gesichtsausdruck. Während die Zwillinge mit ihren geselligen Persönlichkeiten eher nach Tony kamen, war Jet sehr viel mehr wie sein Namensgeber. "Er ist der auf den wir aufpassen müssen. Er würde die Welt übernehmen, wenn wir nicht hinsehen." Tony seufzte. "Er hat sich bereits mit meinem Computer im Büro ins Pentagon eingehackt", fügte er verschwörerisch hinzu.

"Er ist erst zehn?", fragte Mrs. Kenyon verblüfft.

"Er denkt, er ist 40", seufzte Gibbs hinter Tony. "Tut mir leid Sie zu unterbrechen, Sir", setzte er hinzu.

"Wissen Sie, ich mache diesen Job bereits seit zwei Jahren und ich liebe es immer noch, dass er mich so nennen muss", sagte Tony lächelnd, bevor er sich umdrehte um von Gibbs ein Update zu erhalten.

-*-*-oOo-*-*-

"Ihr habt sie gefunden, nicht wahr?", fragte Mia mit offensichtlicher Besorgnis in ihrer Stimme, sobald sie durch die Tür traten.

"Wir würden nicht hier sein, wenn es nicht so wäre", erwiderte Gibbs. Tony stieß ihn mit seinem Ellenbogen.

"Du solltest im Bett sein", sagte er seiner Tochter und schlang trotzdem einen Arm um sie als halbe Umarmung.

"Ich konnte nicht schlafen", seufzte sie. "Darum stand ich auf um am Klavier zu üben, während ich auf euch gewartet habe."

"Sie sind mit ihren Eltern im Krankenhaus", beruhigte Gibbs sie und gab sowohl Tony als auch Mia ein Glass Milch. "Sie werden wieder okay sein."

"Was ist mit dem Kerl, der sie entführt hat?", fragte Mia. Gibbs wandte sich ab um die Milch in den Kühlschrank zu stellen und Tony schaute entschlossen in sein Glas. "Ihr habt ihn erschossen?"

"McGee tat es", korrigierte Tony. "Er hätte einen von ihnen umgebracht, wenn er nicht als erster gestorben wäre."

"Manche Leute sind einfach nur schlecht." Sie seufzte. "Geht es McGee gut?" Gibbs lächelte, auf einmal erwärmt durch die Besorgnis seiner Tochter. Sie erinnerte ihn in diesen Momenten so sehr an Tony. "

"Er kommt wieder in Ordnung. Wir haben ihn nach Hause zu Sarah geschickt", versicherte er seiner Tochter und öffnete seine Arme für eine Umarmung, die sie mit aller Kraft erwiderte. "Wo sind deine Brüder?"

"Schlafen. Crystal hat sie fertig gemacht", grinste sie. Abbys wunderschöne blonde, blauäugige Tochter war wirklich öfter etwas schwierig zu handhaben und tat sich oft mit Jet zusammen um Chaos im höchsten Maße zu verursachen. "Ihr zwei solltet ins Bett gehen", wies sie an als Tony ein Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

"So wie du auch", erinnerte Tony sie. Sie öffnete bereits den Mund um zu jammern.

"Es ist drei Uhr morgens, Mia", erinnerte Gibbs sie und sein Ton ließ keinerlei Argumente zu. Mia nickte sofort, da sie wusste, dass sie ihren Papa nicht überzeugen konnte.

"Wir werden morgen bei diesem Film-Marathon mitmachen", versicherte Tony ihr als sie sich auf den Weg nach oben machten. "Papa kann hier bleiben um zwischen Crystal und den Jungs zu schlichten. Abby hat eine Verabredung", erinnerte er Gibbs.

"Toll." Gibbs seufzte. "Wann wird sie eine Verabredung mit einem Makler haben?"

"Wir wissen, dass du sie gerne hier hast, Papa", sagte Mia zu ihm und knuffte ihn mit ihrer Schulter als sie ihr Zimmer erreicht hatten.

Ende Teil 8


	9. Teil 9

**Wortanzahl:** 1216 Wörter  
>_<p>

**Teil 9**

"Agent Gibbs." Das ganze Büro wurde still als sie den wütenden Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht ihres Direktors sahen. Ein Blick von Gibbs und sie alle wandten sich wieder ihren eigenen Angelegenheiten zu.

"Direktor?", erwiderte Gibbs fragend.

"Mein Büro, sofort."

"Ich bin im Moment ein wenig beschäftigt."

"Sie werden ein wenig arbeitslos sein, wenn Sie sich nicht bewegen." Tony starrte ihn wütend an und Gibbs erwiderte den Blick für einige Momente, bevor er erkannte, dass Tony auf keinen Fall nachgeben würde, nicht in Gegenwart all dieser Agenten im Großraumbüro.

"Okay." Gibbs nickte und folgte Tony in sein Büro.

"Du hast mein Memo bekommen." Es war keine Frage.

"Ich war beschäftigt." Keine Spur von einer Entschuldigung.

"Das ist kein Witz, Gibbs. Du kannst meine Befehle nicht so einfach ignorieren. Du lässt mich wie einen Idioten dastehen und ziehst Nutzen aus unserer Beziehung."

"Das ist nicht wahr. Ich habe auch niemals auf die Befehle der vorherigen Direktoren gehört", widersprach ihm Gibbs. "Besonders du solltest das wissen."

"Du hast ihnen aber zumindest einen gewissen Respekt gezollt."

"Ich habe dich immer respektiert." Gibbs Augen verengten sich vor Wut.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn ich dir sage du sollst in meinem Büro erscheinen, kommst du. Es ist mir egal, ob der Sec Nav ermordet wurde und du an diesem Fall arbeitest. Verstanden?", verlangte Tony.

"Ja, Sir." Gibbs wütender Blick hatte nicht nachgelassen. "Warum wolltest du mich sehen?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht." Tony setzte sich mit einem kleinen Seufzen in seinen Stuhl und Gibbs schaffte es vortrefflich sein Lächeln zu unterdrücken. "So wütend hast du mich gemacht, Jethro."

"Ich wollte das nicht. Ich behandel dich nur auf die Art wie ich die anderen Direktoren behandelt habe."

"Ich weiß, aber glaub es oder nicht, aber ich bin wirklich auf deiner Seite."

"Ich weiß", nickte Gibbs beschwichtigend. "Ich werde versuchen es nicht zu vergessen."

"Versuch das. Es würde vor den Kindern nicht gut aussehen, wenn ich dich feuern müsste."

"Du würdest mich nicht feuern."

"Ich könnte dich dazu zwingen in den Ruhestand zu gehen. Du bist dafür schon lange überfällig."

"Hey!" Gibbs runzelte die Stirn. 

"Du weißt was ich meine." Tony grinste verschmitzt. "Du bist nun immerhin schon 60."

"Ich kann dich immer noch in einem Kampf auf die Matte schicken, DiNozzo."

"Wenn du deinen Job behalten willst, ist das Bedrohen des Direktors nicht der beste Weg um dies zu erreichen. Und Gewalt in der Ehe wird missbilligt."

"Wenn du dich nicht benimmst, werde ich Jet das Passwort zu deinem Laptop sagen und ihn dann daran spielen lassen", drohte Gibbs spielerisch.

"Das würdest du nicht!", starrte ihn Tony wütend an. "Das letzte Mal hatte er beinahe den dritten Weltkrieg ausgerufen."

"Das ist mein Junge." Gibbs grinste beinahe als er sich gegenüber von Tony hinsetzte. "Hast du dich daran erinnert weswegen du mich sehen wolltest?"

"Oh ja." Tony nickte. "Unterschreib hier." Er reichte ein Blatt Papier herüber.

"Was ist das?", fragte Gibbs. Seine Sehkraft hatte sich nicht verbessert und das Formular war unverständlicherweise in sehr kleiner Schrift verfasst. Er konnte jedoch erkennen, dass Tony bereits unterschrieben hatte.

"Ein Urlaubsantrag." Tony zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Wir fahren in den Urlaub?" Jetzt sah Gibbs besorgt aus. "Wann war es jemals eine gute Idee diese Drei irgendwo zusammen hin mitzunehmen?"

"Sie sind jetzt älter", beruhigte ihn Tony. "Bitte?", fragte er hoffnungsvoll. "Ich könnte wirklich eine Pause gebrauchen und du genauso. Die Zensuren der Kinder sind alle sehr gut und wir haben ihnen eine Belohnung versprochen, wenn sie gut abschneiden."

"Wann geht es los?" Gibbs wusste, er würde eventuell nachgeben, darum könnte er sich genauso gut dem Unausweichlichen stellen.

"Wir haben eine Lücke von zwei Wochen", Tony überflog seine Notizen, "zwischen dem Ende der Schule für den Sommer und Jets Abreise in das Camp."

"Sie fahren dieses Jahr alle in ein Camp", erinnerte ihn Gibbs.

"Ich weiß. Jet wird uns als erstes für das Wissenschaftscamp verlassen. Er wird drei Wochen weg sein und dann ist er in den nächsten drei Wochen tagsüber im Computercamp. Mia hat für zwei Wochen ein Gymnastikcamp und ist dann für eine Woche Zuhause bevor sie für zwei weitere Wochen in das Musikcamp fährt. Lewis hat zwei Wochen lang sein Fußballcamp, kommt für das Wochenende nach Hause und fährt dann direkt weiter in sein Basketballcamp für drei Wochen", ratterte Tony herunter. "Es ist verdammt gut, dass ich diese Beförderung bekommen habe oder wir könnten uns all das nicht leisten."

"Lügner", schnaubte Gibbs. Sie hatten nie Probleme mit dem Geld gehabt, da ihre Gehälter bedeuteten, dass sie bequem leben konnten und Tonys Erbe ihnen einen zusätzlichen Bonus garantierte. "Es wird im Haus still sein in den zwei Wochen wo sie alle weg sing", sagte er leise.

"Ich weiß. Es wird uns Fünf gut tun alle zusammen wegzufahren. Wir werden uns gegenseitig verrückt machen und dann werden wir sie für ein paar Wochen los sein", grinste er Gibbs an und stand auf.

"Vielleicht sollten wir drei Wochen frei nehmen." Gibbs stand ebenfalls auf und näherte sich Tony, der breit grinste. Gibbs lehnte sich vor um ihn zu küssen und Tony akzeptierte dies mehr als glücklich. Der Klang von jemand, der sich räusperte, ließ sie jedoch auseinander fahren.

"Hey McGee", lächelte ihn Tony an.

"Kannst du nicht klopfen?", verlangte Gibbs zu wissen.

"Er hat einige schlimme Eigenschaften von dir übernommen", sagte Tony grinsend. "Jeder andere klopft, da sie zu große Angst haben, dass sie dir vielleicht begegnen. Außer Abby natürlich."

"Ich denke, ich sollte wohl dankbar sein", seufzte Gibbs. "Sie hätte wahrscheinlich einfach nur dagestanden um uns zu beobachten."

"Wahrscheinlich", sagte Tony mit einem weiteren Grinsen. "Womit kann ich dir helfen, Bambino?" Der liebevolle Spitzname war nie wirklich verschwunden, obwohl Tony mehrere andere Agenten auf Probezeit gehabt hatte und McGee selbst so einige dieser Art in seinem Team gehabt hatte.

"Eigentlich bin ich gekommen um Gibbs zu finden." McGee grinste. "Der Verdächtige, den du verhören wolltest, ist hier."

"Warum konnte keiner von meinem Team kommen und mich finden?", verlangte Gibbs zu wissen.

"Weil keiner von ihnen stören wollte, falls du und Tony euch streitet", sagte McGee grinsend.

"Wir haben nicht gestritten", starrte ihn Gibbs wütend an.

"Ich weiß das. Das ist der Grund warum ich zustimmte hierher zu kommen. Wenn ich denken würde, dass ihr streiten würdet, hätte ich etwas anderes zu tun gehabt. Irgendwo weit, weit weg."

"Weißt du, ich denke, ich mochte dich lieber als du noch gestottert hast." Schnell verschwand Gibbs und McGee und Tony teilten ein rasches Grinsen, bevor McGee ebenfalls ging um sich wieder um sein eigenes Team zu kümmern.

Tony seufzte, setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl und blickte auf das Foto von ihm und Gibbs mit ihren drei Kindern, das im vorigen Sommer gemacht wurde, und vor ihm auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Die Zeit verging so schnell. In nur wenigen Jahren würden die Zwillinge auf dem College sein und dann würde Jet auch gehen. Er und Gibbs hatten darüber geredet bis dahin in Rente gegangen zu sein um etwas Zeit gemeinsam zu verbringen, Zeit, die sie nicht hatten als ihre Beziehung angefangen hatte. Tony wusste, dass Gibbs jedoch schrecklich darin sein würde nichts zu tun, darum könnten sie vielleicht Jobs annehmen, die nicht so viel Hingabe erforderte. Tony hoffte nur, dass die nächsten fünfzehn Jahre seines Lebens mit genauso viel Glück und Liebe erfüllt sein würden wie die letzten fünfzehn.

Ende

**Ü/N:** Finite. Es ist vorbei und damit wende ich mich nun der nächsten Geschichte zu um sie zu beenden. Ich hoffe euch haben jedoch diese Einblicke in Tonys und Gibbs gemeinsames Leben gefallen! 72 Leute haben diese Geschichte unter ihren Favoriten und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ein paar von ihnen mir ihre Meinung dalassen würden.

Sonst bleibt mir jedoch nur eins zu sagen. Vielen Dank für eure Treue (und Geduld!) und bis zur nächsten Geschichte von mir. :-)

LG

Shadow


End file.
